


Ты помнишь тот отвязный дождь

by whatnotness



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatnotness/pseuds/whatnotness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Военная-ау, юст, всё грустно.</p><p>Ты помнишь тот отвязный дождь,<br/>я помню тот отвязный дождь,<br/>А Богу явно не до нас.</p><p>Башня Rowan - Смешные люди.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты помнишь тот отвязный дождь

Люси, конечно же, плакала.  
После распределения Эдмунд поцеловал Люси в макушку и поправил рюкзак с вещами; абсолютно бесполезными в данном случае, им должны выдать новые. Домой он даже не собирался заходить — боялся. Что родственники узнают и донесут, не отпустят или, что хуже, он сам не пойдет: спрячется в шкафу, как в детстве, и не пойдет никуда.  
Люси говорила, срывающимся на шепот голосом, что он бросил её как до этого Сьюзен и Питер, как родители, она говорила, что он даже хуже, потому что идёт умирать. Совсем тихо она шептала, что сама виновата, что нужно было остановить его, позвать, сделать хоть что-нибудь, но не отпустить. Молчала о том, что ей страшно больше никогда его не увидеть и плакала она как никогда раньше, тихо, сминая края рубашки и не поднимая глаз.  
А у Эдмунда просто не хватило сил обернуться к ней.  
Эдмунд шел на войну.

*

Небо было в облаках, мягких, как сладкая вата; в их очертании легко угадывались как птицы — огромные, свободные, так и вишневый пирог, который так любила готовить мама. Такого неба не бывает во времена войны, думал Эдмунд, оно слишком успокаивает, заставляет забыть о том, что происходит. Такое небо больше подходит…  
— Хэй, задумчивый, — прозвучало рядом, — всё понял?  
Эдмунд моргнул.  
— Я не совсем… — начал было он.  
— Зовут тебя как, юнец? — спросил сержант.  
— А… Альберт. Альберт Авред. Сэр.  
— Ну что ж, Альберт Авред, — добродушно сказал сержант, — Я два раза не повторяю, чай не в школе. Кажется мне так, ты потерялся, и стоит разъяснить тебе лично, где ты и что происходит. Лучше, конечно, позвать твою маму и отослать тебя куда подальше. Или же, — сержант оглядел его сверху вниз, — или же такого не повторится.  
Сейчас не время разбрасываться добровольцами, а научить сражаться можно и мартышку, мелькнуло в глазах сержанта.  
— Виноват, исправлюсь, — выпалил Эдмунд.  
…такое небо подходит одной стране из снов.

«Я тут подумала» — писала Люси. — «Я поеду к тебе. Буду тоже сражаться, или лечить людей, как в Нарнии. Без волшебного эликсира, так своими руками. Если тебя пропустили, то и меня должны» Тут, представлялось Эдмунду, она задерживала дыхание и отводила глаза, или смотрела на картину в её комнате. Там было море — бушующее, сражающееся море. А потом она, наверняка, сжимала кулаки.

*

«Я познакомился далеко не со всеми. Понимаешь, Люси, они считают меня мелким, ребенком! И не смей писать мне, что они правы — возраст не значит ничего, а уж рост тем более. Ты ведь помнишь, что я был королем и водил…» — на этой фразе пергамент соскользнул, и некрасивая линия расчертила лист пополам. Эдмунд вздохнул.  
— Кому ты пишешь? — спросили рядом и, не дав ответить, продолжили: — Девушке?  
— Почему девушке?  
— Это кто-то достаточно важный, чтоб тратить на него время сна. — Парень на соседней койке протянул Эдмунду чернильницу. — Но взгляд уж больно мечтательный, чтобы это была мать. Я прав?  
— Это девушка, — сказал Эдмунд и, дождавшись победной усмешки, добавил: — Моя сестра.  
Парень фыркнул.  
— Я был близок к правде, признай. Каспиан.  
Уже готовый сорваться вопрос, что за Каспиан, пропал с пониманием, что парень так представился. Койка заскрипела, как отчаянно тормозящая повозка, но Эдмунд рискнул разбудить всех, чтоб пожать руку новому знакомому. Первому знакомому, если подумать.  
Каспиан уже вышел из периода угловатых очертаний и неуверенного телосложения, он выглядел даже старше Питера — уверенней, может даже опытней. И ещё Каспиан казался удивительно знакомым.  
Забывшись, Эдмунд сжимал чужую ладонь достаточно долго, чтобы это вышло за рамки приличия.  
— Альберт Авред, — серьезно, выговаривая каждый слог, произнес он. — Очень рад с тобой познакомиться.  
— Вы могли бы потише! — яростно прошипели откуда-то слева. — Или вообще спать, будьте так любезны. Спасибо.  
— Интересно, все ли англичане такие вежливые? — заговорчески прошептал Каспиан, выждав минуту.  
— А ты не англичанин?  
— Может, я шотландец. Или ирландец. Кто знает.  
— Сирота? — тихо уточнил Эдмунд.  
— В этом ведь нет ничего удивительного, правда? — Подложив согнутый локоть под голову, Каспиан лег на кровати; она даже не скрипела — постанывала, тихо и очень горько. — Особенно сейчас.  
— Хочешь написать Люси пару фраз?

Засыпая, Каспиан пробормотал:  
— Хороший ты парень, Альберт.  
— Эдмунд, — сказал он в ответ, спустя минуту. — Меня зовут Эдмунд

*

В письме Люси говорилось, что у неё все хорошо — не считая его отсутствия, конечно. Родители Юстэса перестали сердиться и переживать. Она, возможно, поедет к Сьюзен и отцу в Америку, не смотря на угрозу нападения немцев. Раз ему можно рисковать, почему бы, писала Люси, ей тоже не рискнуть. Она перестанет быть одна, её перестанут опекать и начнут выпускать из дома.  
Если присмотреться, можно различить, куда именно падали её слезы.

*

— Эдмунд, сзади!  
Он, замешкавшись, перекатился и выставил винтовку на возможного врага, неловко зацепив стволом землю. Тихо, пока никто не слышит, выругался — как вовсе не положено детям, но можно воинам — и поднялся, ухватившись за протянутую руку Каспиана.  
— Эдмунд? — громко переспросил сержант.  
Неловкая пауза перекрыла шум тренировочного боя.  
«Я пропал, — пронеслось в голове. — Нельзя было говорить имя. Меня вернут домой. С позором. И Юстэс будет насмехаться до конца моих дней»  
Эдмунд ощутил, как Каспиан обхватывает его за шею.  
— Ну да, Эдмунд. Все мы с прозвищами, того парня вообще Рипичип зовут. Или вон… того лысого видите? Дриниан.  
Сержант подозрительно оглядел их, притихших, будто пойманных на слежке за Сантой в рождественскую ночь.  
— Но почему Эдмунд?  
— Справедливый! — выскочил вперед названый Рипичипом и поклонился. — При всем моем уважении, сэр. Король такой. Эдмунд Справедливый.  
Они все кивнули — разные, уставшие, измазанные в грязи после дружественного сражения. Кто-то начал хвастаться выдуманным именем, кто-то выступил вперёд, рассказывая сержанту сказки или легенды, и постепенно Эдмунда с Каспианом оттеснили за спины.  
— Иногда, — задумчиво шепнул Каспиан, прежде чем отпустить Эдмунда. — Мне снится удивительная страна. И что я там — король. Никак не вспомню её название.

*

«Вертлявый мелкий парень сразу стал откликаться на Рипичипа — всё Каспиан виноват. Его можно отличить по умению всегда оказываться в нужном месте и в нужное время, а ещё по устаревшим сейчас понятиям чести и рыцарства. Серьёзно, Люси. Ему самое место в Нарнии, в роли благородного сэра с мечом и, мне кажется, хвостом, а вовсе не на этой промерзлой земле. Люси, Люси, — писал Эдмунд. — А тебе снится Нарния?»

*

Письма от Люси с каждым новым становились всё отрешеннее, будто в Америку брали только ограниченный запас хороших слов.  
«Нет, — говорила она в одном из них. — Ты же знаешь, уже давно не сниться. Сьюзен советует забыть про детские сказки. Тебе тоже надо забыть», — писала Люси, и это слово отпечаталось в голове — оно старательно наведено чернилами, а в двух местах даже прорвалось.

*  
Каспиан придавил его к стене.  
— Нашел, — довольно сказал он.  
Эдмунд чихнул, когда до него дотянулся аромат дешевого алкоголя и перегара.  
— Ты пил?  
— Разве что немного, а потом все побежали искать девушек в этом от…отсталом городишке. И я тоже побежал.  
Эдмунд посмотрел на него, ожидая продолжения.  
— И?  
— И я нашел тебя, — довольно заключил Каспиан.  
— Ты пьян, и это ужасно. Надо бы опрокинуть тебе на голову таз холодной воды, может разум вернется и…  
— Каким ты иногда бываешь занудой. — Каспиан ткнулся носом ему в шею, сильнее придавливая к стене. — Не так я много выпил, чтобы идти искать каких-то девушек в каком-то городе непонятно зачем. Вернее, понятно зачем, но…  
Эдмунд покачал головой и попытался удобнее подхватить Каспиана, чтобы дотащить до койки.  
— Но тебя, — неожиданно хриплым голосом сказал тот. — Я все же нашел.

*

Следующее письмо от Люси короче прочих и оно последнее: перед одной важной миссией, его первой миссией, пресекаются все контакты с родственниками и, уж тем более, с Америкой. Дриниан, услышав о миссии, беспокойно оглянулся на Каспиана с Эдмундом и прошептал "они ведь ещё дети", а Рипичип отчаянно покачал головой.  
"Эдмунд, милый Эдмунд, пожалуйста, возвращайся. Эдмунд, помни Нарнию. Эдмунд, я волнуюсь".  
И Эдмунд показал его Каспиану, как и все остальные письма, растерянно сжимая пергамент.  
— Девчонки, — успокаивающее сказал тот. — А что вспомнить?  
— Нарнию? Не знаю. В прошлый раз — забудь, теперь уже вспомни.  
— Нарния, — сказал Каспиан. — Нарния. Что-то очень знакомое.  
Они нервничали и почти не разговаривали, только лежали под брезентом, плечом к плечу и слушали, как в отдалении ругался сержант — проклятый дождь мог все испортить.  
— Нарния — это… — на секунду Эдмунд замолк. Он попытался что-то сказать, даже приподнял руку, будто ловил мысль уже в реальности, но тут же отпустил, зацепив Каспиана.  
Тот сжал его ладонь.  
— Я не сирота, — тихо сказал он. — У меня был отец, я его почти не помню. Он… он наверняка был выдающейся личностью, а умер на войне. Мне никогда не сравниться с ним. Иногда я почти мечтаю о том, как неожиданно встречу его тут — будто он не умер, и что он будет мной гордиться. Это глупо, я знаю.  
— А мне не сравниться с братом. А Дриниану не сравниться с Рипичипом — уменьшить рост точно нельзя. — Эдмунд выдохнул, и успокаивающе погладил пальцы Каспиана. — Может, хватит сравнивать?  
Они лежали ещё долго — спали, не спали, говорили, когда в самое утро Эдмунд всё же нашёл слова.  
— Нарния — удивительное место, — сказал он. — Когда нам с Питером, Люси и Сьюзен было страшно, мы только приехали в поместье, мы нашли огромный шкаф. Люси нашла. Мне поначалу не нравилось всё это, в шкафу было пыльно и холодно, шубы неприятно саднили. А потом, когда мы придумали всё, после историй о мистере Тумнусе, после страшной Королевы и Аслана, это стало чем-то вроде нашей тайны.  
Тайны, с помощью которой они общались, играли, жили вместе и не думали о войне. Именно Эдмунд придумал Королеву, когда у него было плохое настроение, а потом помог её победить; Сьюзен первая сказала, что всё это шутки и игры, а Люси единственная верила в Нарнию до последнего. А Питер всегда вёл их вперёд по приключениям, он был настоящим рыцарем и королём.  
Господи, подумал Эдмунд, и несколько раз моргнул, прогоняя жжение в глазах. Господи, как же я хочу к ним.  
— Нарния спасла нас тогда, — сказал он. — Думаю, ты бы тоже мог там побывать. Среди прекрасных лесов, во владениях Аслана.  
Каспиан молча ткнулся лбом в его плечо.

*

Все произошло ранним утром — туман над морем ещё не успел рассеяться, несмотря на бушующий ветер, но они выступили и не имели права проиграть. Уши заложило почти сразу — какофонией звуков: умиротворяющей мелодией волн у пляжа и раскатами многочисленных взрывов, автоматных очередей; криков и падающих тел — черт его знает, как можно различить конкретно этот звук, среди тысяч других, но он отбивался где-то внутри. Эдмунд не знал, сколько прошло времени — он даже не уверен, что оно действительно шло, пусть и винтовка уже порядком утомила руки. Приказов сержанта не было слышно — по правде, ничьих приказов не слышно, а сержант умер ещё на берегу.  
— Эдмунд!  
Каспиан обхватил его за талию, рывком потянул в сторону и повалил на землю, придавив, для надежности, своим телом. Точно в место, где они только что стояли, врезался снаряд, и их осыпало градом земляных комьев.  
Каспиан не спешил с него слазить, минуту, две — Эдмунд даже подумал, что шутка затянулась, а потом начал волноваться — он не ощутил привычного горячего дыхания в шею.  
Схватив Каспиана за плечи, Эдмунд с усилием перевернул его и услышал стон. Черты лица у Каспиана болезненно заострились.  
— Со мной всё хорошо, ну подумаешь, царапина. Всё хорошо, Эдмунд. Всё в порядке, — сказал он, и повторил ещё раз, и ещё, как сломанный патефон.  
Такой был в поместье, и он пугал Эдмунда в детстве, представлялся устройством, которое умеет останавливать время на самом неприятном моменте.  
— Какого черта? Зачем ты это сделал, ты…  
Каспиан, прервав, подтянул его к себе и скользнул губами по скуле.  
— Эдмунд, — прошептал он на ухо. — Эдмунд, слушай меня только меня, хорошо?  
Эдмунд прикрыл глаза, в знак согласия, и сконцентрировался на голосе Каспиана. Вдали были слышны опадающие пули, но Эдмунд слушал только один голос.  
— Ты назвал её Нарния, ту страну, постарайся представить её — как ты мечтал. Она существует, на самом деле существует, и все зависит только от тебя, Эдмунд, ты веришь?  
Эдмунд снова кивнул, сжимая губы и судорожно обнимая Каспиана за плечи, будто это действительно может помочь.  
— Поверь мне, — сказал Каспиан. — Думай о Нарнии, верь в неё. Мы встретимся там.  
Эдмунд сжал его ещё раз, а потом помог встать — Каспиан тяжело привалился на правую ногу, почти хромал, но держался.  
Они пошли вперёд, в бой, через разрушенные дома, шторм, туман и чужие крики — в какой-то момент Эдмунд упустил Каспиана из виду, потерял, но всё ещё упорно шел вперёд.  
У него была цель.

*

Они встретились в Нарнии.

*

Люси, конечно же, плакала.


End file.
